How the Vongola Celebrate Christmas
by JoliesMe
Summary: Get a little of Christmas powder. Add in the Vongola famiglia. Throw in the Varia and see what you get. -one shot- Hopefully humor, no slash.


_A Katekyo Hitman Reborn! fan fiction._

_**How the Vongola Celebrate Christmas**_

_Joliesme_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn._

* * *

Sawada 'Tsuna' Tsunayoshi, or Vongola Decimo, sat on the sofa, stroking Natsu as he stifled another yawn. Natsu, under the soft stroking, purred loudly as he snuggled further into the soft coat of his master. His master, yet again, stifled another yawn as he stretched, raising his arms above his head.

"It's Christmas, Tenth."

Tsuna looked up at the bomber before blinking his eyes, "ya, I know that, Hayato. I'm just -yawn- too tired."

The silverette shook his head before sitting down on the marbled coffee table, one leg folded up on the other, "what time did you do your paper work till?"

Tsuna closed his eyes before opening then up again, "till around.. 5A.M today morning."

Natsu climbed onto the stomach of his master before stretching lazily. The furry animal gave a yawn, spouting a breath of fire, which was extinguished as quickly as it had came. Tsuna scratched the little animal on the back, stroking its back before the little animal shook it head before turning itself, laying on his back. Tsuna gave a chuckle, ignoring the silverette on his left, scratching the chin of his pet lion. The little animal gave something like a chuckle, spewing fire sparks out from his mouth.

"Tsuna-nii~ It's christmas~"

Tsuna gave a soft sigh before sitting up straight, causing the little lion on his stomach to fall off but landing on all fours, giving something a like a playful growl. Tsuna shifted a little, sticking himself onto the armrest of the sofa. He gave a light smile, allowing the kid dressed in a cow suit to sit beside him, snuggling into his warmth.

"Are there presents?" Lambo jumped on the sofa excitedly, "Are there? Are there? Are there? Are there? Are there?"

"Shut up, YOU COW."

"Hayato!" Tsuna chided, getting a cowering look from his right-hand man before turning to the kid that was jumping up and down repeatedly and staring at Tsuna with starry eyes, "We are having christmas exchange at night, aren't we?"

Lambo screamed in glee, jumping up and down on the sofa once again, making Tsuna bounce with the momentum. Tsuna rubbed his temples as another headache struck him, what with lack of sleep, overwork and overly-enthusiastic kids.

Lambo jumped off the sofa and went out of the common room, screaming "PRESENTS" and hugging everyone he saw in sight, regardless of living or non-living. (He hugged the pillar, the bonsai plant, the maid named Afonsy, the butler and even the horse sculpture and...)

Tsuna stretched his hands above his head again, allowing Natsu to climb onto his master's stomach again. Tsuna chuckled at the sight of the little animal who was slipping over his coat as he stretched lazily. Tsuna reached out his hands, picking up the furry animal who was now in bewilderment that it was 'flying'. The furry animal landed on his master's stomach and gave a squeal of excitement. Tsuna scratched the little animal on the back, stroking its back before the little animal shook it head before turning itself, laying on his back. Tsuna gave a chuckle and started to scratch the chin of his pet lion. The little animal gave something like a chuckle, spewing fire sparks out from his mouth.

"Vongola Decimo, you have a meeting at the summit in an hour's time. Do I get ready the car?"

Then, Tsuna put his head back on the sofa rest, "I hate this."

* * *

Hibari 'tched' at his tutor when he walked into his office the second time that day.

"Why aren't you at the mansion, Kyoya?"

"I'm busy."

"The meeting at the summit is in an hour's time," Dino smiled sheepishly as he tripped the second time he had stepped into the room, "—ow—Let's go together?"

"No."

"Come on~ Kyoya~"

"No."

"Come on~~~" The blonde man pouted his lips and gave sparkling eyes.

Hibari Kyoya took out his little animal, Roll, and was about give him his instructions to decapitate the man in front of him when the phone rang.

_Kyoya._

_Hn._

_Is Dino-nii with you now?_

_Hn. Hibari glanced at the blonde man who was saying 'hello' to the little hedgehog on the desk._

_Please go to summit with him, Kyoya. I need you to make sure he gets there in one piece._

Silence.

_Well, Kyoya, if you realised, it's Christmas... and well..._

_Spit it out, Omnivore._

_Okay. Romario and his other subordinates are on holiday, so, make sure he does not get decapitated on the way! Well... on that note, make sure you do not do it as well, do you understand me?_

_Why should I— _Hibari's protest are cut off by a firmer voice.

_**Do you understand me?**_ There was silence. _Well then, last thing, Merry Christmas. I have sent your present to Kusakube-san._

Hibari rolled his eyes and put the phone done with an audible click. He gave the blonde man another glance, who was now, showing his pet turtle to Hibari's hedgehog and Hibird. Hibari got up, Roll and Hibird immediately bounced and fly, respectively, into Hibari.

"Where are you going, Kyoya~"

"Aren't you supposed to get ready?"

* * *

"Bel-sempai~ The knives are really irritating!"

"Ushishishishi! These are my christmas presents!"

"But~ They are sharp and dangerous. I don't want them!"

Squalo gave them a look of distaste before standing up, shouting, "VOIII! CAN YOU COUPLE JUST SHUT UP!"

"COUPLE? What couple?!" Lussuria screamed with glee, clapping his hand, "Is that my christmas present? Are you saying that someone decided to be couple with me?"

Flan rolled his eyes before glancing at his boss who was, as usual, asleep on the sofa, snoring hard, "Boss~~ It's christmas! Flan wants presents!"

"Perhaps, my present might be money?" Mammon floated past the frog-head petite boy. The prince laughed (Ushishishi) before resuming to hit the frog-shaped boy with his weirdly shaped knives.

"Ah!" Flan closed his right hand into a knuckle and hit his left palm as a knife struck his hat and a laughter drifted past, "I know what present to give all of you!" Lussuria screamed in his high pitch voice, "Yay~ Presents! Give me give me!"

Flan smirked before waving his hands, casting an illusion on everyone, shouting out in monotone, "Fruity presents!" Everyone, including Xanxus, has a fruit-shaped hat on their head. Squalo's a blueberry, Lussuria's a mango, Levithan's Jackfruit, Belphagor's a strawberry, Mammon's mangosteen while Xanxus's a durian. As for Flan, it was a pineapple, as expected.

"VOIIIII! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Oh my~ It's a mango~"

"What... fruit is this."

"USHISHISHISHI!" Sounds of knife being sharpened. "The prince is going to chase you oblivion."

"Mango...steen."

Flan ran around the room, as though unsure why his sempais are acting like this, "Boss~ Help me~ Commander and Bel-sempai wants to kill me~"

Xanxus opened his eyes blearily, yawning loudly, and all movements ceased. Xanxus yawned as he sat up, his voice gruff and deep, "I want to go Asia."

"It's Christmas, you stupid Boss!"

"There is still the meeting at the summit, Boss." Mammon said, floating towards his boss with the relevant documents.

"I want to eat durians."

* * *

"It is **extremely** christmas!"

"Yes I know, Ryo-nii, please," Tsuna added more emphasis, "_please_, stop shouting."

Ryohei smiled brightly, ignoring the Decimo's pleas for lowering his voice and pulled the Decimo out from his leather chair, "Come on, Sawada! It's time for unwrapping the gifts!"

Tsuna sighed louder, purposely before releasing his wrist from the boxer and pushed himself back into his leather chair. He pointed to the stacks of paperwork on his desk before pointing at the clock. Ryohei tilted his head before scratching his head, smiling brightly.

_How dense can you be, Ryo-nii..._ "I have lots of paperwork to do," Tsuna gestured to his table, "and it has to be done before that Reborn comes back from his _christmas party_—" Tsuna did not forget to add malice in those words—"otherwise, my head will be chopped off and fed to the pigs."

"Is that **extremely** true, Sawada!" Ryohei exclaimed, in his usual loud voice, "but feeding the pigs is good, isn't it? The pigs will get fat and we can eat fat pigs!"

"At least it is not to Mukuro," a carefree voice drifted into the room. Tsuna looked up and waved a hand at his rain guardian that just entered.

"Feeding the pigs is better than letting Mukuro possessing my body, I guess."

"Haha! That's mean, Tsuna! You are comparing Mukuro to a pig!"

Tsuna pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes, smirking to himself, "Mukuro... I guess I can't compare him to a pig..."—A man in the shadow smirked knowingly—"After all, he is worse than a pig."

A purple haze covered the room and both the Sun and Rain gasped loudly. Sky simply smirked, already knowing that the man was there all along, "Why Mukuro-_chan_~ Getting a little angry because I insulted you?"

"I AM NOT MUKURO-CHAN!" The purple haze disappeared, along with the illusionist which Tsuna guessed that that man is heading towards the living room to find little Lambo to torture.

Tsuna laughed, waving them away, "Go on and celebrate christmas with the others. Lambo is getting restless. Go ahead and open up my gifts for you guys."

**/**

At 2359, a certain man walked into the office, finding a certain brunette on the table, snoring away his last minute of Christmas. The man smirked, before giving the brunette a hard kick on the shin. The brunette groaned loudly, stirring and glanced up before giving an exasperated sigh.

"All of it is finished," he pointed to his clean table top, "All gone and done."

"Great job, then."

"That's all? Just great job? Not even a present or whatsoever?"

The man gave a glance at the clock, almost reaching the 12 letter and said, "Merry Christmas."

The brunette gave a small chuckle and replied, "Merry Chris—" A smack down his head, "OW! What was that for!" He glared at the man who was towering above him.

"You did not wish me Merry Christmas."

"I WAS GOING TO!"

The man tilted his head over to the clock whose second hand was at the '5' number and the brunette sighed, "Merry belated Christmas, then."

* * *

I thank you if you added _**How the Vongola Celebrate Christmas**_ into your favourites or followed it. Please review if you think that there is much improvement to be made or simply to express how much you feel about this story.

* * *

It's the belated Christmas story! Haha! Hoped you like the story, in any case!

**Things I need to clarify:**

_Xanxus' fruit is a durian because it is the "king of fruits". —The durian /ˈdjʊriən/is the fruit of several tree species belonging to the genus Durio and the family Malvaceae (although some taxonomists place Durio in a distinct family, Durionaceae)._

_Regarded by many people in southeast Asia as the "__**king of fruits**__", the durian is distinctive for its large size, strong odour, and formidable thorn-covered husk. The fruit can grow as large as 30 centimetres (12 in) long and 15 centimetres (6 in) in diameter, and it typically weighs one to three kilograms (2 to 7 lb). Its shape ranges from oblong to round, the colour of its husk green to brown, and its flesh pale yellow to red, depending on the species.—__**Credit to Wikipedia. **_

_The fruits are given as according to the colour of their flames, except for Xanxus (which was explained above) and Flan's which should be self-explanatory. If anyone does not get Flan's fruit, leave me message and I'll explain it._

_Last but least, the 'certain man' that appeared in the last scene, I hoped that you have guessed, is Reborn._

I hope you enjoyed this belated Christmas gift.

And I'm doing some **shameless **advertising here,

Do check out my _**A Special Type of Routine**_, which features special routines of the Vongola family. They are a series of one-shots but pretty much linked. Currently, there are only three chapters up but I do think I am quite happy with the three chapters except for a little disappointment with the 3rd one.

Do review. Please review. Thanks for reading this story and I hope you enjoyed it! –smiley face—


End file.
